


Lost (My Mind) And Forgotten (Everything Else)

by C0rRuPt10N (Notreallywritingjustreading)



Category: EBF, Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notreallywritingjustreading/pseuds/C0rRuPt10N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Natalie ever wanted to do was recover her memories, and perhaps gain some fighting experience. An innocent, empty diary she finds proves to be more than expected. With nobody else but a wandering swordsman who she doesn't even recognize and thoughts which are not her own, will she find out the truth in time?</p><p>Inspired by HalcyonicFalconX's song, Lost and Forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost (My Mind) And Forgotten (Everything Else)

Dear... uh, diary, I guess?

Natalie Redmage here. Or, at least, that's what I call myself. I'm not too sure. All I know is that my name is Natalie, and I'm a mage. And since I can use both white and black magic, just like a red mage _(where did red come from anyway? black mage + white mage = red mage? wait that looks wrong)_ , I've decided to settle for Redmage as a second name.

Yeah, quite the creative person, aren't I?

I'm currently traveling with a guy named Matt _(possibly)_ Roszak _(i don't know, he just mentioned it once and never brought it up again, and when i try to ask, he just... shrugs)_ on a journey to... to something, I think? I don't remember much, it's all fuzzy in my mind.

He seemed to know me from somewhere, so I'll just stick with him until I get more information or remember more stuff.

Anyway, Matt has possibly the most longest hair I've ever seen. I mean, come on! Doesn't it get in the way when we're battling? _(he claims he's a traveling swordsman, but he wears pirate clothes so idk???)_

I've never been so frustated in my entire _(admittedly mostly-forgotten)_ life! Must. Resist. Urge. To braid. His hair! It's just so tempting, with it billowing in the wind like some cliched romance action movie of some sort _(i swear, diary, i am normally not this sappy)_!

So, we're on some kind of journey or quest or something. Matt said that we had just escaped from the Brawl Royale Arena _(wow wat the hell is that)_ , and he just gets this sad, depressed face when he recalls it or something.

I don't know, but maybe something bad happened while we were in the Arena, or maybe he just misses someone? A best friend, or a girlfriend perhaps? _(i admit, i'm kinda getting jealous here [THE FRIEND THING NOT THE GIRLFRIEND THING])_.

Oh, and we found you, dear diary, in the bottom of the bag of holding we both share. Matt looked really upset and he just threw you into the bushes! I managed to retrieve you later in the evening and brought you back to camp (i hid you from matt of course). Maybe he had a bad memory involving you, diary?

Such a pretty diary, too. Hey, did you know your cover is made out of some kind of animal fur/hide? Feels like cat fur, and look, you even have a cat-tail bookmark _(GROSS at least its dried [actually is that better or even worse?])_!

Wait, I guess I'd better write down more about me and Matt _(do i sound crazy, expecting you to answer, diary?)_? Right.

My name is Natalie Redmage. Teenage girl, vibrant red hair, rather... well endowed, shall we say _(my back hurts argh)_? Moderate intelligence, I guess. Red mage, as I've already mentioned above _(white + black does not = red in any way)_. Heterochromic eyes _(or at least that's what matt told me? can't find a mirror)_ , with one sky blue eye and the other... turquoise-green-ish? Currently wearing a red dress with red ribbons all over _(only clothes i have right now)_. Some kind of magic staff, too.

Anything else is completely wiped out from my mind or something.

The swordsman accompanying me is Matt _(possibly)_ Roszak. Teenage-ish _(never tells me ANYTHING sheesh)_ , long... very long blonde hair, rather thin as well _(what does he even eat? no don't answer that)_. Intelligence... I'd rather not comment on that _(it feels rude)_. Ocean blue eyes. Awesome at the art of swordplay _(he has a huge stash of swords he keeps in his... summonspace? weaponspace? portable black hole? i only ever saw him just suddenly appearify [is that even a word] a sword in his hands in a split second)_. Pirate clothes and a bandana around his neck.

Also very, very secretive.

We're both currently in some kind of forest, resting from a round of battle. Matt mumbled something about a 'stupid damn saiyan why can't you just stay dead' earlier. So I guess we're chasing after this 'saiyan' thing? Hope it's not too powerful _(who am i kidding it's probably insane-powerful)_.

Ah, I've gotta go now. NoLegs _(a cat maybe matt's pet? he just called it nolegs so.)_ just saw something and is screeching like a dying banshee _(i don't trust that cat)_. Maybe another monster.

How do I end this?

I'm sorry, dear diary, that I have to go so soon, I apologize on behalf of Matt for throwing you into the bushes, I'm kinda not really sorry for being really confused and vague.

Goodbye for now, and pray that I don't vomit again after the battle _(monster guts are DISGUSTING)_.

**~Natalie Redmage**


End file.
